Candles are commonly used, for example in churches and other religious buildings, houses, restaurants, hotels, bars, other catering establishments and health spas. Generally the candles are placed in candle holders before and during use wherein the candle holder holds the candle before the candle is lit and whilst the candle is burning. After the candle has finished burning, residual wax and other waste material such as the candle wick often remain in, or adhered to, the candle holder. Generally this material must be removed before a new candle can be inserted in the candle holder. In some cases, the candle further comprises a metal base, which must also be removed before being replaced with a new candle. Alternatively the candle holder must be disposed of and a new candle holder provided.
Many churches, or other such religious buildings, have candle stands that hold a number of candles, for example, votive candles, which are small candles that are typically white or beeswax yellow. In some cases, the candle stand includes integrally formed candle holders in which the candles are directly placed without the use of separate individual candle holders. During use, wax from the candles may adhere to these integrally formed candle holders. Typically, after the candle has burnt out, these candle holders must be cleaned to remove adhered wax and other residual material before new candles can be placed in the candle holders. Cleaning of these integrally formed candle holders is usually carried out by scraping the residual wax and other material from the candle holder. This can be a difficult task, as well as time consuming and labour intensive. Furthermore, manual cleaning can sometimes result in damage to the candle holders of the candle stand, for example by splitting the candle holders.
In some cases, each candle is provided with an individual discrete candle holder, for example a metallic or plastic cup-shaped holder in which the candle sits. In such cases, the candle holder is placed on the candle stand with the candle contained therein. Once the candle has burnt out, the candle holder is disposed of, together with any residual wax or other material, such as the candle wick or the metal base. The use of a separate candle holder obviates the requirement for manual cleaning of the candle stand after each use. However, the use of a separate candle holder results in a large amount of waste as the candle holder is disposed of each time a candle is being replaced.
In catering establishments, such as hotels, restaurants and bars, candle holders may be provided, for example, in the form of empty bottles, such as wine bottles, or vases. During use, molten wax may drip from the candle onto a table or other surface on which the candle is placed. This wax can be a safety hazard whilst hot and can be difficult to remove when cooled. Furthermore, repeated burning of candles leads to the build-up of wax on the surface of the candle holder, for example on the outer surface of the neck of the bottle being used as a candle holder. This can be unsightly and the build-up of wax on the portion of the candle holder in which the candle is placed during use, for example in the neck of the bottle, can hinder the repeated use of the candle holder. The candle holder must in that case either be cleaned to remove the wax or replaced. Cleaning the candle holder can be difficult as hardened wax adheres to the candle holder. Replacing the candle holder after each use is expensive and wasteful.
Following extensive research, the inventors have identified a candle holder which can be used repeatedly for the burning of candles, but obviates the requirement for cleaning and removing residual wax between uses.